Breathless:  Klaine and Queff
by R5FanForever
Summary: Okay so be warned: there IS Klaine smut in the first chapter. No Quinn/Jeff smut yet! Read authors notes because they are all important! I didn't Write the prologue, Gleek9739 did. Read her hit story, Facebook rumors!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh My Gosh, I don't know how I got so lucky! First, someone makes a one-shot in my honor, and then they let me take it over and create it into a multi chapter fic! : O :O :O so, a HUUUGGGE Thanks goes to Gleek9739 for letting me take over! I'm going to do a little advertising for her here, READ FACEBOOK RUMORS AND REVIEW! COMMENTS MAKE UNICORNS HAPPY! Anyways…The Prologue belongs to her, not me. This will be mainly Quinn/Jeff with a dash of Klaine. I put it under Klaine because they are prominent character and a Klaine!Smut scene in the first chapter! My first smut scene! For those who don't know, Jeff is a warbler played by Riker Lynch. The only thing we know about Jeff is that he has auditioned for solo's six times. His character is going to basically be my SOC (Semi Original Character). Also, let's pretend Kurt is still at Dalton, shall we? Anyways, here is the prologue. All rights go to Gleek9739!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!ImABrockStar!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**There are moments in your life you will never forget, I now know that's true.**

"Dude Jeff, you seriously need to hurry up!" Blaine shouted at me from outside my bathroom door. We've been roommates since the beginning of the year here at Dalton. He told me that the New Directions were having a party and invited Blaine and Kurt. You see, I'm only going to this party out of sympathy. Blaine thinks that he'll hurt my feelings by leaving me in our dorm room alone for the next three hours. I was trying to look my best and it was hard to since Blaine was rushing me. "Jeff, it's not like you're going to meet a girl there or anything, hurry up!" Did he just say a girl? No. I'm single, I've been single for years and I couldn't care less. I've excluded relationships from my life and decided to just forget about them. I put my jacket on and walked out of the door. "It's about time." Blaine said while getting up from his work desk. "I was beginning to think you got lost in there somehow." I gave him a stern look and got my cell phone.

"Blaine, I would strongly advise you to not tease me right now." I said while pretending to look for something, since I suck at looking intimidating. "You've already rushed me, so you pretty much have me on your bad side at the moment."

He laughed while grabbing his own jacket. "Alright sir," he had that annoying, wide grin on his face. "Shall we be heading out? Or can you find something else to waste more time?" Blaine said in a joking manner. I replied by opening our door and stepping outside to soon be followed by Blaine.

After we got into his car he handed me his cell phone. "Alright Jeff, can you call Kurt and tell him to be waiting for us outside? We're already late enough." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." Kurt was currently at his house helping Finn with Math or English, I can't remember. Blaine started the car and he headed to the house he knew too well. After I called Kurt and we arrived he was outside sitting on the curb.

"Aw, just look at him sitting there so politely." Blaine said, smiling. I just sighed and rolled my eyes yet again. Kurt stood up and got into the back seat.

"Hey Jeff!" Kurt said while buckling his seat belt. "Hey Blaine." He said while looking at him. They both smiled.

"Um Blaine, stare all you want, so much for being sooooo late!" I said sarcastically.

"Really funny, Jeff." Blaine gave me a cold stare and pulled out of the driveway.

After about fifteen minutes, we pulled into one of the New Direction's driveways. "WE'RE HERE!" Kurt shouted and practically ran out of the car, Blaine followed. I took as much time as I could because I was extremely nervous. I'm sort of shy around people I don't know that well and I was sort of avoiding having to meet anyone new. "Wow, he really does take forever." Kurt said to Blaine while looking at me. And of course Blaine laughed over dramatically at the lame joke Kurt made as usual. They are just way too predictable. I got out and forced a smile while I followed Blaine and Kurt into the unfamiliar house. There were roughly about twelve people there, maybe a few more, and some were standing around or they were sitting on couches talking to others. Right when we walked in we were greeted by a slightly short, very preppy, brown haired girl.

"Hello Kurt!" She said while giving him an extremely tight hug. "And Blaine!" She said while hugging him too. "You must be Jeff! It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Rachel Berry." She told me, while extending her right hand towards my left.

"It's nice to meet you too." I managed to say while accepting her hand shake.

"Well now that everyone is here," she said while turning to the crowd. "Let's party!" There were a bunch of "Yeah's" and "Totally's" from everyone else and Rachel turned on some modern music. I ended up talking to an extremely intelligent blonde girl whose name was Brittany, and then a guy in a wheel chair whose name was Artie. I was getting sort of bored because everyone was just standing around, so I asked Rachel where the restroom was, I just assumed it was probably her house since she answered the door. "It's down the hall and take a right." She said told me in her usual happy tone.

I walked down the hall and looked at the pictures up on the wall. There was a photo of these two men and her in the middle. The photo next to it was a quote saying something about unforgettable moments in your life. I took a right and ran straight into another blonde haired girl. I accidently knocked her over and my face turned red. "Oh, I'm so sorry." I extended my right hand down to her.

"It's alright." She replied – obviously breathless. After she stood up I completely froze. She was beautiful. Prettier than any girl I have ever seen on the cover of any magazine. She had long blonde hair that smelled like strawberries and soft eyes I could almost melt in. "Are you alright?" She asked me.

"O-oh, ye-yeah, I'm sorry." I replied, mentally smacking myself for making such a fool out of myself.

"My name is Quinn by the way." She said smiling and I shook her hand. Is it wrong that I automatically paired her first name with my last name just out of curiosity? It probably is, but her first name fit my last name perfectly. "What's yours?" She asked.

"Jeff."

"You know, you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh yeah." I let go of her hand – now feeling like even more of an idiot.

"You're funny." She said laughing. At least I made her laugh…

"Thanks, you're pretty." I didn't just say that!

"Thank you." She was still smiling. There was an awkward silence before she spoke again. "Well it was nice meeting you." She said.

"Yeah, you too." I replied, still blushing like crazy.

"Now everyone is going to wonder why I'm out of breath." She said, laughing. "Anyways, see you around." She smiled one more time and walked away.

After putting cold water on my face in the restroom I was walking down the hallway and read that quote up on the wall about unforgettable moments and I automatically thought of Quinn. There are moments in your life you will never forget, I now know that's true.

**So, you can thank Gleek9739 for that! Look her up on here and read her stories, especially Facebook Rumors and I Wanna Hold Your Hand. So here my original work begins! AAAAAAHHHH get ready for a romantic/fluffy/angsty/happy/friendsy ride! (You can't tell I'm excited can you?) WARNING: WHEN IT SAYS *MEANWHILE IN KURT'S ROOM, SMUT. KINDA GRAPHIC, so when it's over you will see the ImABrockStar thingy kay? Oh BTW, here's Quinn's outfit and make up I'm not good at knowing what goes in in girls heads (even though I am one O.o) so I'm really sorry for the terribleness of Quinn's POV**

**http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=32384381**

**http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=32447702**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!ImABrockStar!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter ONE

I had blown it, my only shot at getting a girl to like me. She was beautiful and she ACTUALLY liked me. God, now I'm so freaking depressed. I, being myself, was too shy to go and say "Hey, Quinn, I know I probably blew my chance but, can I have your number?"

Nope, instead, I threw up from nerves in the bathroom and Blaine decided to drag me and a drunken Kurt Back to the dorms early…wait, maybe that was my solution. If I want to solve this, only HE could help me. And no, I don't mean by turning me gay, I mean by giving me Quinn's number.

As I'm walking down the Dalton academy hallways, there is a hole in the floor, kind of like at a mall, where you can see what's happening on the floor below you. I look over the railing to see Wes and his Girlfriend, Eliza making out on the couch.

God, Life sucks.

***Meanwhile in Kurt's Dorm room***

"One of the benefits…of being a mid-year…transfer…is the…single room." I said between kisses. God it was so hard to concentrate on what I was saying when Blaine's hand was in-between our cocks, pressing up against my erection It felt so good against my aching cock.

I couldn't help myself, when I did this. I snuck my hand through his jeans, past his underwear and around his cock. I swirled my finger around the head of his dick and kissed his bare chest intently. I had absolutely no clue what I was doing but by the sounds he was making, I guessed it felt pretty good. Blaine was sucking on my Adams apple like it was a lollipop and DAMN did it feel amazing,

"No clothes, we need to be naked. Right now." Blaine panted. I crawled up from on top of him and unbuttoned his jeans. He shucked them off with force. He was already shirtless so this process was made so much easier. I bit on his underwear and dragged them down to his ankles. All of a sudden, there was a force grabbing my arms and pinning me to the bed.

"Gotcha," Blaine whispered seductively into my ear. He started undressing me. Oh fuck, I thought as his hands caressed my hips and intently kissed my now bare chest. We heard the door creak open.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!ImABrockStar!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***Jeff's POV***

"What the hell dudes? This is a dorm! I REALLY didn't need to see Blaine's dick, no matter how jealous of it I am." Okay seriously, Jeff, did you actually fucking say that? Are you insane? You belong in a mental institution, I thought to myself. "All I wanted was a chick's phone number but instead, I got some gay porno!" I snapped. Oh god, I shouldn't have said that but Kurt's reaction was PRICELESS! His face turned red as he was buttoning up his shirt and Blaine was pulling up his jeans.

"Uh…um...what girl's phone number…uh you know what? Here take my phone. Bring it back when you're done." He threw his iPhone at me and slammed the door in my face.

As I started to walk away I heard Blaine murmur "Well, at least it was him and not a dorm parent…or worse, Wes." I laughed. I jogged back to my room with a huge grin on my face. As I walked in, Nick was laying on his bed. He was my roommate. People say they wouldn't be surprised if we were gay for each other, because we are really close but in all honesty, we are just brothers from another mother. We can tell what's wrong or amazing with each other just by looking.

"Okay lemme guess, you just walked in on something steamy and you are embarrassed and slightly jealous, due to the blush and pale face…don't try to deny it." He responded when I tried to deny being jealous. I blushed even further. "Why do you have Kurt's Phone?" He questioned.

"I um, needed someone's number from his contacts. He let me use his phone for a while." I told him. It wasn't a lie...I just didn't tell him that...

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP! YOU WALKED IN OH KURT AND BLAINE? What was it like? Was it sexy or gross? Are they still going at it? I wanna see!" He started bouncing on his bed like a three year old. I didn't know whether to laugh or vomit at this point, but, I'd already done enough vomiting these past twenty-four hours.

"Okay um, Nick, you're kind of disturbing me…" I gave him my best 'bitch, please' look.

"Oh please, like you don't want to gush about it." He puppy dog eyed me. Damn, he knows I can't resist them.

"Okay fine…It was kind of disturbing seeing Blaine's ass and dick just hanging free while he was trying to get Kurt undressed but it was so sexy because Blaine was like, making out with Kurt's chest." I smiled. This experience might just help me be more experienced in the art of sexing. "And, fortunately, no they are not going at it any more. I think I might have scared them off of each other."

"Darn…hey, whose phone number did you need?" He interrogated

"Well, at that party I went to last night, there was a girl there named Quinn and I kind of have a crush on her but I never got her number…" I admitted, humiliated at my own stupidity.

"What are you doing? Call her RIGHT NOW!" He started running around the room like a crazy person. Screaming random things like 'SQUIRRLES EAT PIZZA' and GO TO SLEEP LITTLE IPOD'

"Shut up, if you want me to call her!" He pressed his lips together and curled up into a ball in the corner. I Picked up my phone and added her into the contacts. My mind was going at a mile a minute while my thumb was about to press call. What if she doesn't pick up? What if she doesn't remember me? Or worse, what if she does remember me and doesn't want to talk to me?

"Hello?" Her honey-sweet voice answered. It was almost as silky and smooth as her sandy blonde hair.

"Um, hey Quinn, it's Jeff…from the party last night?" I questioned. Nick had put his hands into his head in frustration.

"Oh, hey Jeff! I was actually going to get your number from Kurt but, it looks like you beat me to it!" She giggled. I smiled even wider, if that was possible.

"Look, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner and a movie tonight. I'll pick you up at 6:30?" I supplied. I held my breath, praying to god she said yes.

"Of course, but I get to pick the movie." She countered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Text me your address. Remember, don't wear anything to fancy, just a little dressed up." With that, I hung up and screamed higher than the countertenor seven doors down could.

Nick grabbed my hand and we ran around the dorm, screaming things that made absolutely no sense at all. A crowd was starting to form around us; we were attracting the attention of everyone. When I screamed "I COULD DIE," Nick looked at me and smiled. We knew. It was improve duet time!

_Me: Eh-eh! Eh-eh! Ye-ha! Ye-ha! Eh-eh! Eh-eh! Aha-aha!_

_Nick: Eh-eh! Eh-eh! Ye-ha! Ye-ha! Eh-eh! Eh-eh! Aha-aha_

_Me: I love that lavender blonde_

_The way she moves_

_The way she walks_

_I touch myself can't get enough_

_And in the silence of the night_

_Through all the tears_

_And all the lies_

_I touch myself and it's alright_

_Nick: Just give in_

_Don't give up baby_

_Open up your heart and your mind to me_

_Just know when_

_That glass is empty_

_That the world is gonna bend_

_Both: Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine_

_Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time_

_Eh-eh! Eh-eh!_

_So happy I could die_

_Be your best friend_

_Yeah I'll love you forever_

_Up in the clouds_

_We'll be higher than ever_

_Eh-eh! Eh-eh!_

_So happy I could die_

_And it's alright_

_Nick: Eh-eh! Eh-eh! Ye-ha! Ye-ha! Eh-eh! Eh-eh! Aha-aha!_

_Me: Eh-eh! Eh-eh! Ye-ha! Ye-ha! Eh-eh! Eh-eh! Aha-aha!_

_Nick: I am as vain as I allow_

_I do my hair_

_I gloss my eyes_

_I touch myself all through the night_

_And when something falls out of place_

_I take my time_

_I put it back_

_I touch myself_

_Till I'm on track_

_Me: Just give in_

_Don't give up baby_

_Open up your heart and your mind to me_

_Just know when_

_That glass is empty_

_That the world is gonna bend_

_Both: Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine_

_Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time_

_So happy I could die_

_Be your best friend_

_Yeah I'll love you forever_

_Up in the clouds_

_We'll be higher than ever_

_So happy I could die_

_And it's alright [X3]_

_Me: Eh-eh! Eh-eh! Ye-ha! Ye-ha! Eh-eh! Eh-eh! Aha-aha!_

_Nick: Eh-eh! Eh-eh! Ye-ha! Ye-ha! Eh-eh! Eh-eh! Aha-aha!_

_Both: Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine_

_Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time_

_So happy I could die_

_Be your best friend_

_Yeah I'll love you forever_

_Up in the clouds_

_We'll be higher than ever_

_So happy I could die_

_And it's alright_

_Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine_

_Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time_

_So happy I could die_

_Be your best friend_

_Yeah I'll love you forever_

_Up in the clouds_

_We'll be higher than ever_

_So happy I could die, and it's alright._

Everyone was clapping for us. It was very flattering. I looked at my watch. It was 3:37. That left my 53 minutes to shower and get ready for my date (it felt so good saying date, since I've never had one before) with Quinn. The ride to Lima is two hours long and I wanted to be there on time.

I bowed and ran back up to my dorm room. I looked into my closet…I had so many clothes but I haven't needed to impress a girl before. Gosh, where was Kurt when you needed him? I grabbed my phone and texted him

J: Fashion emergency. HELP

All of a sudden, my pillow started to light up. Damn, I didn't return his phone. I grabbed it, deleted the text I sent, and ran to his dorm room, knocking this time.

"Come in!" He yelled. I was so thankful. I threw his phone at him.

"I need your help. I have a fashion emergency!" I exclaimed pulling him off his desk chair by the wrist and dragging him towards my room.

"Goody! Why do we need to dress up?" He pondered, taking inventory of my closet.

"I have a casual date with Quinn." I smirked. Kurt's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Okay so take this," He threw a plaid shirt and jeans at me. "And…these! Yes, perfection. Your welcome." He threw my tennis sneakers at me and stalked off. I grabbed a pair of boxers and socks and went off to the shower. After a good fifteen minutes, I got out and checked the time again, 4:07…ohmygod I only have twenty three minutes left! I hurried getting dressed and combed my hair quickly but thoroughly. I have really thin hair so it styles and stays that way easily. I grabbed my cell phone and wallet as I left my dorm room for the night. I headed down to reception to sign out until curfew which is eleven on Fridays and Saturdays.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!ImABrockStar!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***Quinn's POV***

Jeff hung up on me…what the heck? Is HE trying to play hard to get? That's **exclusively** my role. Okay, well, I guess I should get ready. He's going to be here in…three hours. Holy crap, that's a lot of spare time.

IDEA! I'm going to go work out for an hour to get me relaxed. Wait, no, I can't. I don't want to be sweaty. What would Madonna do? She would, design clothes? No, she would sing and I have the PERFECT song for the occasion.

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smoky air; can't you feel the weight of my stare?_

_You're so close but still a world away,_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

I've started to circle around my bed. All I can see is a mental image of Jeff's smooth, light blonde hair. I can't think about anything else.

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new; you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

_Trying hard to control my heart_

_I walk over to where you are_

_Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_Slowly now we begin to move_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon we two are standing still in time_

_If you read my mind, you'll see_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you_

_And you know it's true_

_I'm crazy, crazy for you _

I fall back onto my bed and laugh. I always relax when I sing. Thank you for that, Madonna. I walk over to my closet to find an outfit, wondering what could ever meet Jeff's standards.

**So, that's it for today, folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review to let me know what you think. I know this chapter was sooooo short, but hey, it's a pilot and IM short on time. So, if no one likes it, I won't continue. Ta-ta for now folks! And for everyone's sake, I'm just going to let you know there will be no updates from June 17-23 because I'm at SUMMER CAMP! Maybe, I will write a story about the glee kids at summer camp if enough people want it.**


	2. NOTE PLEASE READ

Okay, no new chapter just an update. I am NOT updating till at least the 24th. I have summer camp for 'special people' like me! AKA other cancer survivors :D and then I get my tonsils taken out on the 28th so I have a lot on my plate. I will try to have one update before then but I want the chapter to be super long so you can choose a short chapter before camp OORRR a long chapter later. So, leave a review telling me what you think!

Loves, Kisses, Huggles!

PENELOPE

(Oh a huge thank you to Gleek9739 who helped me pick the details of the date from my top two choices…think RENT! ) Im so excited!


End file.
